inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakes New Stradey
Plot Jake Gets A Plan To Defeat Argus'es Newest Warrior Who Traps Noah & Troy In Jungle Traps Transcript Vekar U Morons Are So Pathetic 2 Warriors HaveFallen U Fucking Idiots And U Argus The Dumby Of The Pack U Will Not Work Us If U Keep Playing Dumb Argus Dumb Is A Bum (Vekar Hits Argus With A Pan) Argus Ugh fuck me Gosei Yes Rangers Aggred Troy The New Super Striker Slash U Can Defeat Bad Guys With It Troy And We Can Go Get girls in it Gosei FUCK U TROY IM TRIGGERED Tensou U Must Commbind Ur Sabers Into 1 To Form The Saber Striker Gosei Yes Aggred Noah Hey Jake Oh Shit Why Have U Got That Dog Jake Because I Found Him On The St Noah Fuck that Mr Burley Noah Get In Oh Fucking God Jake Hey Mr Boggerbreath Love The Smell Mr Burley No Vekar Has Anyone Got A Warrior Argus I Have Jungleliza He Will Trap The Rangers Vekar If He fails You Will Suffer Go Argus Yes Mum Vekar I Arint Ur Mum U Stupid Cunt Troy So What Is This Super Striker Gosei It Is The Main Weapon So U Can Defeat Vekars Warriors Tensou And.... Gosei Oh Yeah Its Also Used To Bye Beer Troy FUCK YEAH Jungleliza Fools I'm Here To Crash The World Into Bits Gosei A Warrior Is Attacking The City Troy Ok Guys Lets Go (The 5 Arrive) Troy Who Are U Jungeliza Want Me To Show U (Traps The 2 Boys In Traps) Troy Oh Jungle Boy Gia He Just Trapped The Boys In Jungle Traps Troy Yeah That's Why We Gotta Stop Him Argus No U Don't Red Ranger Troy Who The fuck are U Argus I Am Agurs Troy Wtf That's Not How You Spell Argus Idiot Argus Shut Up U spiteful Cunt I Will Crash Your World Troy Yeah Super Force Power Saber CRASH (Troy Shoots Argus Who Slashs Troy) Jungleliza Ur fucking my plan Up Argus Argus Shutup Ive Just Begun U fool Troy Yeah Begin This (Slashs Him Argus Falls) Argus Ugh Agsur Will Be Back Later (Argus Retreats) Troy Well Finaly Hes Gone But Jungleliza Isnt Vekar U Fool U Just Let That Guy On His Own To Handle The Pricks Saterlight Beem Argus I'm Srroy Vkear Vekar Fucking Idiot Troy Lets Finsh U (The 2 Cut Free) Noah Commbind Sabers All 5 Rangers Super Striker Strike CRASH (Jungleliza Grows) Troy Oh Shit Super Megastrike Megazord Jungleliza U Foolish Fucker I Will Destroy U Troy Oh Yeah Gia Super Ivy Hands (Hits The Warrior 5 Times) Troy Ok Now Time To Use The Super Saber Jungleliza U Moron IU Think I'm Going To Stop This I Wont Troy Super Saber Slash CRASH Jungleliza No- CRASH Vekar Ugh he failed And So Have U Argus Argus Peasel Oen More Canhe Vekar Get A Better Grammer Or Il Fucking Gram U Argus ko Troy Guys That Megazord Move Was Awesome Lets See If We Can Upgrade It Gosei NO Troy Why Gosei Because I'm Going To Hawaii The Boss Around Here Will Be Jerksei Me Gosei Wtf Brother Troy Ugh fucking idiotocness The End Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce Episode